Talk:Lake Floria
Misinformed A few things bug me about this, but I'm not sure what actions to take. For one, that 'artwork' is actually a screenshot, and it's not really of Lake Floria. The lake itself is clearly above ground, where Link can jump off that stone passageway. However, I don't really know how to change all this. Naxios10 (talk) 06:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :A couple of things; firstly, I believe the inner area itself is referred to as "Lake Floria", so...uhhhhh, yeah. Anyway, about the artwork-- Birdman5589 uploads this stuff and I asked him about why he called it artwork. He said it does use models from the game, but it has a higher rendering quality than what is found in the game, and it's therefore considered like CG artwork. -'Minish Link' 17:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Provinces? All the "provinces" in Skyward Sword are confusing. Is this part of Faron Woods, or a different area entirely? Same thing with everything in Lanayru Desert. Is it one section, or the name of the province, such as Eldin Volcano? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 23:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Our articles are not handling these locations correctly, which I've noticed before but not gotten around to fixing. I need to do some text dump and in-game research to confirm, but I'm pretty sure that there are the three provinces, and that every location on the surface is within one of those provinces. I'm pretty sure we should not be trying to use Lanayru Desert, Eldin Volcano, or Faron Woods as general region names. For example I think the Lanayru Desert/Mine/Sand Sea are considered completely separate parts of the greater Lanayru Province.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 11:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::That makes sense, but what about Eldin Volcano? Because everything in the "province" or Eldin or whatever is on the volcano itself, unlike Lanayru Desert. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 20:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Eldin Volcano would be the only exception, which makes sense since it is easily the smallest region in terms of two-dimensional space. The way we've been handling these regions has bothered me, too, but I haven't figured out the best way to approach this yet. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fi refers to Eldin Province a lot, or at least she can if you prompt her. Off the top of my head everywhere you go in the province is also on Eldin Volcano, but certain things like maps may only use the name "Eldin Volcano" for the first area you see in the province. For clarity and consistency I think it would be best to call the whole region Eldin Province in most situations, and have the Eldin Volcano page focus on the one area. It would still be mentioned that the Summit/etc. is on Eldin Volcano, but we can call the larger region "Eldin Province" so it doesn't conflict with the way the other provinces are sorted. This is kind of like Woodfall (region) and Woodfall (location), the name can mean the whole area but is also used by the game to refer specifically to one "room".--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Floria Waterfall Originally I had linked the page to Minish to delete it as it was of low quality and was weak. I then thought "We could add Points of Interest to the page and then Unknownname the page" but it was too late and the page was deleted. Should we restore it? Jazzi 23:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC)